


24-hour TPE

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [32]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Older Characters, Watersports, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House tests out total-power-exchange for a day. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24-hour TPE

Cameron had suggested this arrangement shortly after their 'vanilla weekend'. House had been interested, but had a case come up that took him nearly a week to solve and left him pretty drained after the high wore off.

However, he had kept it in the back of his mind and dragged it out for this upcoming weekend. He'd made a plan for part of the day, but left some wiggle room in case he got tired of it after a while.

After discussing it with Cameron to be sure he understood what she meant by 'control everything', he did some additional research on the internet. That was the first time he'd been annoyed at finding more porn than serious websites.

By the time Cameron returned from work on Friday, House was ready. He met her at the door, told her to strip, then kneel. He explained that this was the beginning of the twenty-four-hour TPE experiment. That tomorrow at nineteen-thirty-one, he would end the session unless she gave him the safe word: pancake.

He told her to take her usual place by the couch and not to move until the pizza delivery driver showed up. At which point she was to answer the door, pay for the pizza with the cash he left on the table by the door, then return to her place by the couch. He could tell she was nervous, but he'd stroked her hair softly to calm her. He had the evening under control,

The pizza delivery occurred without incident. Cameron answered the door naked and paid for the pizza. The delivery guy wanted to join the party, but Cameron asked him to leave with a little smile - House could hear it in her voice - and closed the door. He spent dinner watching her guzzle glasses of water and sip delicately at her glass of soda.

"Slow down, princess," he told her, tossing pizza crust into the open box. "Put the pizza away, then come back to your spot on the rug."

When she returned, he turned on the television and stroked his fingers through her hair. Twenty minutes later, Cameron asked to go to the bathroom.

"No, princess. You can wait until I give you permission."

She whimpered and wiggled on the floor at his knees. He told her to be still and quiet. He could tell she was trying. Wanting to be good. But he could also tell the she really needed to go.

He liked the idea of making her wait. The control he typically held over her got his heart racing, but this, this was different. This was like controlling her orgasm. He was surprised at how aroused the idea, the reality made him.

House tried to shift on the couch without her noticing. When she turned her head to plead with those big blue-green eyes, he had to fight to control his own desires.

For one, cruel, moment he considered taking a leak himself and making her watch. That seemed a bit extreme for a first try. Instead, he told her, "Princess, if you can suck me off before this program is over, I'll let you go."

Cameron swallowed hard. "And if I can't?"

He grinned at her. "You'll have to wait another thirty minutes." He figured that was about her limit. And he didn't want to have to clean up a mess.

Cameron shuffled to face him, settling her knees on the floor between his feet. She reached for his cock and gasped at how hard he already was. "This is really turning you on isn't it, Master?" she asked.

He grunted and rocked his hips. She lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Damn, she was determined. It didn't take her long to get him close. As the closing credits began to roll, he shot down her throat with a deep-seated groan.

"Very good, princess," he whispered, fingers in her hair. "Finish cleaning me up, then you may go. Crawl back and climb up here onto the couch when you're done."

She cleaned him as efficiently as she had sucked him. Her trip to the bathroom took longer than he'd expected - she must have had more water than he'd thought. Once she was on the couch, he instructed her to rest her head on his lap. He spent the rest of the evening watching television and stroking her hair until he was ready to move to the bedroom.


End file.
